


Perfect Gift

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [13]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gotta love Galahad, Holiday Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Galahad couldn't resist. Not for his Tristan.





	

Galahad stood in front of a cage, holding a hawk on his arm. "Hello, darling." He cooed at him and ran his finger up and down his chest. "What a pretty bird you are, huh? So gorgeous." The man fed the hawk a few meaty treats.

The shop attendant smiled softly. She knew Galahad for quite a while. He helped around the shop once or twice a week. The shop had the hawk for a while, who would let no one near or touch him. But Galahad was patient and talked to the bird everyday. She knew who the hawk would be for. "I'm guessing you're satisfied with him?"

"More than satisfied."

\---

Tristan sighed as he walked through the door. The day was tiring and all he wanted to do was cuddle Galahad. Cuddle him and watch a movie while sharing soft kisses. As he took his shoes off and smiled about his plans, he heard small mutterings.

When Tristan turned the corner to the den, his heart stopped. There in the middle of the room sat Galahad. With Galahad sat a beautiful hawk on his arm. Little treats were being given as the hawk enjoyed the attention. The hawk knew Galahad. More than knew if Tristan observed the two. Golden honey eyes met with Tristan's own dark ones.

Galahad let out a soft noise before turning to see what the young hawk was looking intently at. A smile broke out on his face. "Tristan." The hawk watched Tristan before giving a coo. "Mykul's okay with you. I've told him so much."

The hawk glided over to Tristan's shoulder, nuzzling him lightly. "Galahad..."

The younger man cocked his head in question. Unknowingly, the hawk did the same thing.

"This is..."

They kissed gently when Galahad was close enough. "I know." He pet Mykul gently. "He does too."

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
